


Of Math, Triangles, and Falling Behind

by VanamesGurl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I Hate Math, M/M, aged-up pines, it's like a teeny mention of mabifica, they're sixteen and dip is sharing my struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanamesGurl/pseuds/VanamesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In math, nothing is okay, and taking notes is vital. Until a stupid triangle pops up, and seems to be determined to ruin Dipper's day-kinda, sorta, not really. But seriously, this isn't even geometry. What is Cipher thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Math, Triangles, and Falling Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinetree/gifts).



The bell-for once-hadn’t rung yet when Dipper walked through the door of his math class junior year. He sits down at his desk in the back right corner of the room, pulls out his notebook and textbook, and gets started. On the white board the words ‘Open your textbooks to page 397 so we can begin chapter 6’ were scrawled in the teacher’s messy handwriting in blue Expo marker.  
The teen flips open his book and begins to skim through the pages, taking notes here and there before class began. Once the bell rings, he ignores the desire to zone out, and instead begins to take notes and copy down the required information on the lined pages. After filling up roughly half a page with his own messy handwriting, Dipper suddenly notices a certain triangle drawn hurriedly in the upper right corner of the page, with the words ‘Gdi P.T. I told you not to summon me!’  
Dipper tilted his head to the side, trying to recall if he had absently drawn the corn chip without noticing it. Bored with the teacher’s droning voice, he scribbled down ‘I didn’t summon you, Bill’ before tuning back in to the lesson. Mr. Hodges wrote down something important, and when Dipper went to copy it down, he snorted.  
There, in the margin of the page next to where he had copied down an example of how to solve a problem, was another Bill. Top hat and all, he had written ‘Seriously kid, you should focus.’  
Dipper rolled his eyes and scribbled ‘trying to’ before finishing the note on the board. At least, he tried to. Another Bill had appeared, pointing in the direction of what Dipper assumed to be the board, ‘saying,’ “Math is irrelevant, you know. Humans just try to feel better about how massive the universe is and just how insignificant they are by categorizing everything into squares and squiggles they call numbers.”  
Dipper almost groaned out loud. The class had just started this chapter, he had never seen this kind of junk before, and his kind-of-sort-of demon friend was making him question everything he thought he knew. Doing it over the morning coffee as he tried to wake up was one thing-interrupting one of his classes? Junior year? Seriously?  
“Not now Bill.” He ‘said’ shortly. He could almost hear the triangle scoff as he tried to pay closer attention to his least favorite teacher. He glanced down again and wasn’t surprised to see yet another Bill, who looked pretty indignant for a quickly drawn triangle.  
“Seriously, P.T., why do you even pay attention to this guy? He’s just a stupid, useless human.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes and avoided pointing out that he was a ‘stupid, useless human’. Instead, he fought off a smirk as he asked “Are you jealous?”  
Immediately, another Bill popped onto his page, arms crossed and avoiding eye contact(would it even be considered eye contact if he was lead on Dipper’s paper?) , as he ‘said’ “I am so not jealous! Why would I be?”  
Dipper didn’t reply, instead scribbling down a few equations and solving them, thankful that this chapter didn’t seem to be too confusing.  
Bill popped up next to the equation he had just worked out, saying “Man, this stuff is so basic, huh, P.T.?”  
“Yeah.” Dipper wrote back, giving in to the demon’s persistent efforts at ‘conversing’. Dipper absently circled out bits of important information, like the format Hodges wanted the answers to be, when Bill showed up again to point at his circled bits of notes, and question “Why do you keep circling everything?”  
“I have to know how he wants me to phrase my answers, so I get credit.”  
“Humans are ridiculous” Bill teased. When the teacher mentioned that the homework would ‘only’ take an hour, the demon at least sympathized “Well, now I know why you hate school.”  
“Now you get it.” Dipper mentally groaned when he realized he was tuning out again.  
Bill popped up in another position, this time with a tiny arm over his eyes, pointing at what Dipper’s teacher was writing now, as he asked “Now what are you doing? Why do you need another paper?”  
“Another packet?” he complained via writing, when yet another bunch of papers were passed down the rows of chairs, before he could stop himself. He could just sketch out a graph with a ruler instead of wasting all of the paper it took to make the packets.  
Bill seemed to be following his line of thought when he exploded(not literally, thank god), “HUMANS ARE SO WASTEFUL!!”  
Sensing a rant coming on, Dipper quickly wrote “Please don’t rant, Bill”, since the Dorito didn’t seem to notice that he was nearing the edge of the page-which was now mostly Bill and hardly any math.  
“And why, just why, shouldn’t I rant, Dipper?” This Bill had little bunches of fire drawn on his hands, as well as the fire sketched behind him. For the moment it was only sketched, but Dipper could tell that Bill was just a few seconds away from burning his notebook to a charred husk. And wouldn’t that just be great to try to explain.  
“Then you’ll be the one wasting space!” Dipper wrote down, about to panic.  
Another picture of Bill, his tiny hands no longer on fire, though there was still the fire behind him, appeared, with three dots, as though he was processing what Dipper had told him. Then a calm Bill showed up next, once again avoiding eye contact, and said, “Ok, yeah, that’s a good point.”  
Suddenly Dipper realized that he had been out of it, focused on Bill, for too long. He had less than no clue what the teacher was talking about, and didn’t what the sense to ask. He dropped his head on his desk in defeat, silently curing the triangular forces of evil that seemed intent to ruin his life. He faintly noticed another Bill appear, so he raised his head to look.  
Bill’s hands were raised in excitement, the thrill of whatever was bouncing throughout his 2 dimensional head this time shining in his drawn expression. “Aw, P.T. I told you to focus! Should’ve listened, kid. Now you’ll fail and have to live with me!”  
“What.”  
Then…  
“Bill! Did you plan to try to fail me you freaking corn chip?!?” Dipper was pissed. If this stupid triangle decided to show up every day to this stupid class, he was going to scream. Sure, Bill made the time pass quicker and Dipper was enjoying the period more than he ever did, but still. No way was he moving to the Mindscape, or wherever else Bill wanted to go.  
“Chill, kid, I just wanted to hang! The idea just came to me, honest!” There was no picture this time, since there was no more room, so Dipper just took the demon’s word for it. He turned the page, half hoping to at least try to continue with notes, half hoping the demon hadn’t left him to suffer the last fifteen minutes alone.  
“Can’t leave me, Pine Tree~” Bill had the top half of his triangular body showing at the very edge of the page, as though he was dragging his small self out from the weight of the turned page. Dipper fought off a smile at the thought.  
“I wasn’t trying.” He confessed quickly, still trying to focus. At the same time, the teenager was contemplating whether or not he should be doing the example problem or not.  
“Aren’t you be doing something, kid?” Bill asked, his little stick arm pointing to the front of the room and presumably to what the rest of the class was doing.  
“Working on it.” Dipper, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what Hodges was even saying. He was also expecting Bill to-yep, there he was.  
“Are you always this unfocused?” he asked, apparently not noticing his suddenly crooked bowtie.  
Dipper replied, “No. Triangles are distracting when you’re not even in geometry. Also, your bowtie’s crooked.”  
The next image was of a surprised Bill, with little dash marks around him emphasizing his shock. Dipper, out of spite from being harassed all period wrote ‘* snickers *’. Another Bill appeared, in the middle of fixing his bowtie, a light blush sketched on either side of his eye, which was glaring at Dipper. “Shut up, Pine Tree. You’re crooked.”  
Dipper didn’t reply, instead once more tuning in to his teacher’s lecture. He saw Bill add another one of him selves, and glanced down before even considering ignoring the demon. “Pine Tree, focus on me!”  
“No, you’re the reason I’m confused.” Dipper wasn’t really mad, just vaguely irritated. Another Bill, this time with arms crossed and not looking at Dipper. “Am not.”  
Dipper didn’t reply, instead copying down the homework. He saw another Bill, but with no words. Bill was facing right, which just looked weird, and he was kicking a tiny speck around, like a pebble.  
A few minutes later, and there was a thin line drawn resting on the blue line of the page. Bill was lying on his back, arms and legs drooping.  
Was this being of pure energy pouting?  
The ‘* heavy sigh *’ that popped up next to him proved it. Bill was pouting.  
Before Dipper could do anything, another Bill appeared, this time hanging upside down, hanging off of a different line, holding his top hat in his hand.  
Dipper groaned inwardly. How could he stay mad at such a tiny Bill? He was only a stupid, useless human, after all. Not that he took that to heart.  
“Ugh, Bill, it’s fine, I can figure it out later.” Dipper gave in.  
Another Bill appeared, his eye sparkling(he was a drawing how was his eye sparkling???) as ‘* gasp! *’ was scrawled next to the picture. Before Dipper could comment, the next Bill appeared.  
His eye was closed, and his arms were thrown up in celebration, and there were dashes around him again, this time emphasizing his happiness. “You do love me, Pine Tree! I love you, too!”  
Dipper couldn’t fight the blush on his face at the stupid triangle. His stupid triangle. “Yeah, Bill, I love you.” Mabel was never going to let him live this down when she found out(read: when Bill tells her).  
Yet another Bill appeared, eye still closed, this time with a light blush around his eye again, looking positively thrilled. “Chuu~” the demon said.  
That’s it. No more anime binges with Mabel anymore. But that was adorable, and Dipper was in a better mood than he had been when he had walked into class today, so maybe he’d humor his triangle a bit.  
“Here, Bill. Have a pine tree.” He quickly drew out a small pine tree, and shaded it in. Bill was immediately beside it, facing it(which still looked funny), and the word ‘beautiful’ was written so softly, it was almost like Bill was whispering it.  
This kind of sappy crap was best saved for Mabel and Pacifica. Having these kinds of sappy moments just turned his whole face as red as Bill when he was angry, and it was earning him some weird looks from the kid next to him. Plus, Dipper wasn’t accustomed to his heart beating this hard.  
The bell suddenly rang, making Dipper jump. He scribbled a quick “got to go, see you at home” before rushing out the door to avoid any awkward questions his peers might have.  
Once in the hallway, safely invisible, he started to head out to the car he and Mabel had bought last year. But his blush still wouldn’t fade, and kids that made eye contact with him gave him weird, questioning looks.  
“Damn Doritos.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like to firstly thank my bestie for helping me out and being my beta reader! If she hadn't told me to write this thing, I honestly wouldn't have. So I hope you liked it,and keep an eye out for some more(not of this story, but just in general)! I take requests if anyone cares to leave one, and I can't wait to add another one, maybe tomorrow. I really hope you guys liked it, considering I have a ton of homework to do. Anyway, Thanks for reading!


End file.
